Take A Look Around
by littleangelinlove
Summary: *AU/Trory Story* Chapter Four posted! Tyler asked Paris out... what's a girl to do? Tell Jamie? Her first boyfriend or the boy at her school who's taken interest in her? Trory action also in this chapter, so dont be disappointed!
1. Chapter One

Title: Take A Look Around  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as sad as that is... so plz don't sue me!   
  
Summary: In my fantasy world, this is how I see Tristan and Rory at Chilton for their last year... take into consideration that all of my stories are alternate realities and I'm all about the troryness... Also keep in mind that in this story, Tristan never got sent away... there is no Dean... Jess is just a friend, and Loralei and Luke aren't blind.   
  
A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews to my past stories... although I've had a few bad reviews, most of you are rather loyal to me and that means the world to me. I'm sorry I haven't been updating my earlier stories, but I'm having writers' block so I keep writing new stories... I'm sorry! If you have any ideas on what I could do for... 'Show Me Your World', 'Good Girl, Bad Girls, Tristan's Girl', and 'Something There That Wasn't There Before' plz email me! borntobehyper@hotmail.com or iM me on my aim screenname... UoYsVuLeIcLeK. Thanks!  
  
Also, this chapter is going to be sooooo confusing and it's all over the place, and I apologize immensely for that. If you're confused and want me to answer a question or concern you're having focusing on the story, review, im me, or email me and I'll be sure to help you understand a little better... thank you!   
  
Chapter One:  
  
Tristan DuGrey was leaning against his locker watching her from across the hall. The way her hair fell in her eyes, the way her smile lit up the entire room, how she balanced everything on one knee, and how she was downing a steamy cup of coffee mesmerized him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and this year, Tristan was determined to make Rory his.  
  
Walking up to her, Tristan situated himself on the locker next to her, leaning against it sideways with his arms crossed.  
  
"Good morning Mary." Tristan said, somewhat dazed, staring into her piercing blue eyes.  
  
Since the end of sophomore year, Rory and Tristan had formed a close friendship. Tristan had met Loralei on several occasions, had become rather close with Jess, Luke approved of him, and her grandparents adored him. Rory had also met Tristan's parents, who surprisingly enough loved her, had been welcome into Tristan's group of guy friends, who all vowed to protect her from the bitchy girls at Chilton, and had met Tristan's grandfather, Janlan, who absolutely could not get enough of Rory.  
  
Flashing Tristan a dazzling smile, "Good morning Bible boy." Rory said, shutting her locker and finishing off her coffee.   
  
Tristan's breathing increased rapidly just by Rory's small gesture of smiling at him. It never ceased to amaze him how crazy this girl drove him. Being friends for over a year with Rory was hard. Her family and friends were amazing, but what was even more amazing was how oblivious Rory could be. Tristan had tried everything to get it through Rory's head that he was in love with her... but nothing worked. At times Tristan thought that maybe Rory felt the same... Like when they were at a movie, she'd rest her head on his shoulder and he'd wrap his arm around her shoulders. When they walked around Stars Hollow or Hartford Mall, they'd hold hands or Tristan would wrap an arm around Rory's waist. Or at movie nights at one of their homes, Rory would curl up against him... Yes, the more he thought about that maybe Rory wasn't as oblivious as he was beginning to believe.  
  
Casually wrapping his arm around Rory's waist, he began to lead her to their first class, Journalism 2. Glaring at the boys who were obviously checking Rory out, Tristan tightened his arm around her waist. Everyone at Chilton knew Rory was off limits. The few that dared to cross Tristan and ask Rory out knew they'd get a beating, but they did it anyway.  
  
Throwing Tristan a quizzical glance, Rory whispered, "What's wrong?" As she noticed his brooding features and took note of how he tightened his hold on her.  
  
Tristan shook his head and released his hold on her as they reached the door to their classroom. Bending down to kiss her forehead, he whispered in her ear. "Just that all these guys don't get that you belong to me." Tristan said hoarsely, causing Rory's beautiful features to scrunch in confusion.  
  
Although many people thought Rory was oblivious, she knew there was something more brewing between Tristan and herself than just friendship. Many times she just wished Tristan would come out and say something... but she knew Tristan was afraid. Other times Rory wished she would just be bold and tell him... she hoped he knew that she felt the same, but she couldn't seem to form in words.   
  
Being bold, Rory kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear. "It's okay... they don't stand a chance. I know I belong to you."   
  
Ducking her head feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks, she allowed her hair to fall in her face as she sat down in the seat in front of Tristan.  
  
This time it was Tristan's turn to be shocked. Staring at the back of Rory's head, he couldn't help but let a genuine smile cross his handsome features. 'Did Rory just say what I think she said?' He asked himself, afraid to actually think of the possibilities that Loralei Leigh Gilmore was actually beginning to feel the same for him... doing a happy dance in his head, he couldn't wipe the beautiful smile off of his face.  
  
Blushing furiously, Rory mentally slapped herself. 'I can't believe you did that! Why'd you have to be spontaneous today... ahhhh now he knows how I feel!' Rory thought silently to herself, too afraid to turn around to look at Tristan.   
  
Finally getting enough courage, Tristan leaned forward and began to play with Rory's hair. Rory jumped a little at the sudden sparks that were running through her veins. Turning around, Rory got lost in the blue eyes that was staring back at her.  
  
"Did you mean it?" Tristan asked quietly, not wanting to get caught for talking while the teacher was teaching. Pleading Rory with his eyes to say yes, he didn't break eye contact.  
  
Staring into Tristan's eyes, she couldn't form words. Drowning in his blue pools that were called eyes, Rory couldn't find her voice. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Rory asked, "Did I mean what?" just as quietly.  
  
Just as Tristan was about to answer, the bell rang, signaling the end of their first class. Silently cursing, Tristan stood up, pulling Rory up with him as well.   
  
As if a reflex, Tristan rested his left hand on her left hip from behind. Instantly, Rory leaned backwards into Tristan as he led her down the hall. Leading her to his locker to drop off his books, Rory leaned against the one next to his, who belonged to Jarett Bridges, one of their close friends.  
  
After Tristan placed his books in his locker, he took out his letterman and handed it to Rory. It was all part of their routine. Their first hour class was usually burning up; Rory's second hour and their third hour was always freezing. So for the next two hours, Rory would wear Tristan's football letterman. Tristan often left his class ring in there and would find Rory wearing it when he met her outside of her 2nd hour classroom.   
  
After Rory put on his jacket, Tristan again wrapped his arm around her waist and led her down the hallway. Stopping outside of her next classroom, Tristan looked her in the eyes.  
  
"You never answered my question." He said quietly. Staring into Rory's deep, blue eyes, he felt like he was suffocating. 'How can this one girl paralyze all of me with just a glance into her eyes?' Tristan wondered silently to himself, unconsciously tucking a piece of loose hair behind Rory's ear.   
  
  
  
"What question would that be, Tristan?" Rory asked, not breaking eye contact as she slightly tilted her head. Biting her lip nervously, she began to yell at herself mentally.   
  
"Are you mine?" He asked, stepping closer to her.   
  
Rory's pulse began to race, her head began to spin, and her vision blurred. The way those three small words rolled off Tristan's tongue to form a question made her heart drop into her stomach and be swarmed by butterflies. She desperately wanted to scream 'yes' at him, but she couldn't help the doubt in the back of her mind. Tristan Janlan DuGrey was the King of Chilton. He was rich, gorgeous, captain of the varsity football team, and could have anyone in the school he wanted with a snap of his fingers. Sure, he had matured a great deal since sophomore year... god had he matured. He had stopped with the flavors of the week... in fact he stopped dating entirely. Well, to Rory he did... to Tristan he had been dating Rory since she agreed to go to the PJ Harvey concert with him after Dean and Rory's big break up.   
  
Biting her tongue, Rory ducked out of Tristan's arms and stepped into the doorway. Ever so quietly, Rory murmured two words that cut Tristan as deep as any knife... "I can't."   
  
Glancing quickly at his face, Rory's heart broke at the pain etched on Tristan's face. Nodding his head slowly, Tristan fought the tears that began to form in his eyes. Hoping Rory hadn't seen them, he quickly turned and walked numbly to his class. However, Tristan was too late, and Rory had in fact seen the river forming in Tristan's pools of blue.   
  
Watching Tristan cry brought tears to Rory's own eyes as she sat paralyzed in her 2nd hour class. She hadn't answered a single question, hadn't written down a word the teacher had said, and couldn't get the image of Tristan's tear filled eyes out of her head.  
  
After class was over, Rory's own eyes began to fill with tears when she realized Tristan wasn't waiting for her. Taking off his jacket and slipping his class ring under her sweater, she slowly made her way to their classroom. Slowly dropping his jacket on the desk Tristan was now occupying, she made her seat to the back of the classroom in the far corner, as far away from Tristan and the boys as she could get.  
  
That class seemed to drag on that day. Tristan hadn't glanced back at her once, although she could tell by the way the vane in his neck was popping out that he had been fighting the urge to do just that. Rory had pulled a Tristan that day, however, not being able to tear her eyes off of the back of Tristan's head. She desperately wished she could take those painful words back.   
  
Tristan laughed with his friends like he would every day, but he couldn't stop the powerful breaking of his heart that he felt in his chest. When Rory laid his jacket on his desk without a word, he could see the tears forming in her eyes. Tristan knew Rory at least wanted to be his, but she doesn't be with him. Not the way he wanted her to be with him. He didn't understand. He had loved her since sophomore year and he knew deep down she was in love with him, too. It was in her eyes, in her smile, everything about her screaming that she loved him. And now she couldn't be with him? Shaking his head clear of all thoughts, he made his way to lunch.  
  
Sitting down at his table, he was rather surprised when Rory didn't come and sit with them. She had been sitting with them since the first day of junior year when Tristan practically dragged her to the table kicking and screaming. Looking behind him, he realized Rory had returned to her own table, sitting by herself, book opened, headphones on, and soda in hand.   
  
Sitting down next to Tristan, Josh Waters looked confused. "Why is Ror over there?" He asked, not knowing what had happened between the two of them.  
  
Josh, like many others, new Tristan's feelings towards Rory. He made it clear when he practically tore off the heads of anyone of the opposite sex who tried to talk to her.   
  
Pushing his chair back, Tristan mumbled about not wanting to talk about it and walked over to where Rory was seated.  
  
Rory could feel people staring at her and if she hadn't had headphones on, she was sure she'd hear them whispering all around her. She knew they were shocked that she wasn't seated with Tristan and 9 of the other most popular boys at Chilton. She knew they were even more shocked that Tristan was ALLOWING it.   
  
Rory knew Tristan was heading her way. She could feel his eyes burning into her skull, She could tell by the way that she didn't feel 600 eyes on her, because they had all averted their attention to watch Tristan's every move.   
  
Sitting down next to Rory, he instinctively took a drink of the Wild Cherry Pepsi that she had been holding in her hand. Downing half of her soda, Tristan took off Rory's headphones and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Rory... what are you doing over here? By yourself?" Tristan asked her quietly, staring into her eyes questioningly.  
  
Staring back into his eyes, trying to stay strong, Rory shrugged, "The same reason you didn't walk me to 3rd hour."   
  
Breaking eye contact, Tristan found the ground very interesting. "Rory... why can't we be together?"   
  
Tristan had asked so quietly that Rory almost didn't hear it. Tears began to form in Rory's eyes as she shook her head, trying to rid her head of her conscious telling her to jump into Tristan's arms and kiss him senseless.  
  
"We would never work, Tristan. I wish we could, but I don't see how it would." Rory said. Leaning down to kiss him on the cheek, she whispered "I love you" into his ear, grabbed her stuff, and made her way out of the cafeteria, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Everyone's eyes, except for Tristan.   
  
Tristan just sat there, his heart breaking once more that day. The first time it had broken in large pieces... this time, it was shattering. Rory had finally said those 3 words he had waited almost 2 years to hear... and she won't let them give it a shot?! Earlier that day, the first thought on Tristan's mind was that Rory would be his. He never imagined that he was going to come close to achieving his ultimate goal.   
  
Everyday that was Tristan's first thought. What made today different? What made today the day Rory had to admit her feelings? What made today the day Rory chose to say, "I love you," What made today the day that Tristan DuGrey's heart would finally break after 17 years of never coming close. One more thought popped into Tristan's head... what made today the day he wasn't chasing after her?   
  
The moment the question popped into his head, he tried to move, but for some reason, his feet weren't moving. Looking down questioningly, he saw his name on the front of a letter in Rory's beautiful handwriting.   
  
Sitting back down, Tristan bent down to pick up the letter. Opening it carefully, he began to read...  
  
  
  
Dear Tristan,  
  
  
  
I'm sorry. I know that as you're reading this, you're asking yourself why you aren't chasing after me. Why you're sitting here reading this letter instead of following me to our spot in the library that no one ever noticed. Well... I have the answers for you...  
  
You're reading this letter because you realized something today. You realized that even Tristan DuGrey's heart is breakable and you're in so much pain you can't move... Tristan, I saw you cry today. I've never seen you cry. I've seen you so numb you couldn't move... so angry your vanes popped out... so sad that your body shook... but I've never seen you cry. I'm not sure if it's because you were taught to never cry... or if it's because nothing has ever happened worth crying over in your mind... but I made you cry. I hurt you by two simple words... and I know that you're probably fighting with the tears that are forming in your eyes after I said 3 simple words to you. I don't want to have that much power over you Tristan... I don't want to hurt you.   
  
You have grown so much in the past year and I am so proud of you, Tristan. You have grown into a wonderful being that I'm proud to be your best friend, and sweet heart, I'd be proud to be your girlfriend... But I can't. I can't be your girlfriend, because I can't handle the pressure. Do you know how hard we'd have to work to be together? Tristan, it'd tear us apart... by the time we finally got it right, there'd be nothing worth defending anymore.   
  
I love you so much, you have no idea. You're probably shaking your head at this letter thinking that there is no way that I love you as much as you love me... but I do Tristan. God, I love you so much. But we need time apart. We're so dependent upon one another, we're forgetting what we can be apart.   
  
I know how much this is hurting you, believe me, I do, because it's hurting me just as badly. I wish I could be everything for you... but I'm not ready. Please... just... move on, Tristan. There are so many girls who are worth your time... I'm just a small town girl, Tristan; I can't give you anything. You deserve so much more than you think...   
  
At the bottom of the envelope is my class ring... wear it close to your heart. And don't ever take it off. I'll be wearing yours just the same...   
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Your Mary... I'll seal it with a kiss.  
  
Tristan got up from his seat and ran out of the cafeteria... down the hall. Not stopping, not even breathing, until he got to the library. Running to the far end of the library and ducking behind the very last bookshelf, Tristan sat down next to Rory, tears freely falling from both of their faces.   
  
"I begged you not to come..." Rory said hoarsely, her voice weak.   
  
"I begged you never to leave me," Tristan said into Rory's ear, breathing on her neck.  
  
Shaking her head slowly, Rory turned to face Tristan. "Tristan, I meant every word in my letter... we need time apart."   
  
Tristan wiped the tears away from Rory's face with his thumb, "How can we need time apart? We've never been together... Rory, I need you and I know you need me just as badly..." Tristan whispered, forcing the tears to stop.  
  
"Tristan, I can't be with you... do you know how hard it'd be? No one would except it..." Rory said, unconsciously moving closer to Tristan, her head dropping against his chest.  
  
Running his fingers through Rory's hair, Tristan wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Rory... I'm not giving up. I love you. Please..." Tristan had to stop mid sentence, trying desperately to stop the sob that wanted to escape his lips.   
  
However, Tristan hadn't succeeded, and his whole body began to shake with sobs. Looking up, Rory's eyes reflected Tristan's pain. Wrapping her arms around Tristan's neck, Tristan buried his head in Rory's neck, letting go emotionally. Tightening his arms around Rory's waist, Tristan's sobs became more frequent.  
  
Running her hands through Tristan's hair, Rory began to rock him slowly. "Shhh, Tristan... it'll be okay." Rory repeatedly cooed into his ear.   
  
When Tristan lifted his head from Rory's shoulder, their faces were mere millimeters from one another. Rory's heart began to pound in her chest as her breath was caught in her throat. Tristan's pulse began to race as they both began to lean forward...  
  
  
  
Meeting one another half way, Tristan and Rory's lips connected for the first time since Madeline's party sophomore year. The kiss was slow and meaningful, full of promise.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Rory was the first to pull away. When she was about to tell Tristan she'd be his girlfriend, Rory looked past Tristan's shoulder and saw someone from her past....  
  
"Jess..." She said silently.  
  
Author's Note... So what did you all think? I know it's completely confusing and probably extremely hard to follow... but I've been writing this chapter for the past 3 days. I'm not sure where I'm going with this... and I'm not sure if I'm going to make this is a Trory or not... I suppose you guys should vote... Lit or Trory? Let me know! If you choose to make this a Lit. it'd be the first one I've written... keep that in mind! 


	2. Chapter Two

Wow, thanks for all of the great reviews. I'm rather proud of this story... in my opinion I haven't written a better story. You might disagree with me and probably have a different personal favorite by me, but I probably put the most thought, time, and energy into the first chapter of this story... And I appreciate you all for noticing the effort. So thank you again!   
  
Also, so far, most votes have been for Tristan and not Jess... so this so far is going to be a Trory. If I get more votes, I'll write a chapter two for Jess and Rory, but at the end of that chapter, I'd probably choose to make it a Trory. Well, keep up the great reviews...  
  
Oh, and also, for that one person who said Rory was out of character... I don't think she's too out of character. But, the summary did say it was an A/U.   
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Tristan looked at Rory confused when she breathed the one name that Tristan hadn't been able to hear. Shuddering, Tristan glanced over his shoulder and sure enough, there was Tristan's least favorite person, Jess Mariano.   
  
Instantly standing up, Tristan helped Rory to her feet and naturally pulled her in front of him. Instantly wrapping his arms around Rory's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, Tristan stared Jess down.  
  
"Jess... do you need something? Because as I recall... you're supposed to be in New York." Tristan said venomously, his voice dripping with hate for the boy in front of him.  
  
Jess looked pale from the obvious display of affection he had just witnessed. "I'm only back for a few days... I was hoping I could catch up with Rory." Jess told Tristan, looking him dead in the eye, letting him know he wasn't backing down.  
  
Rory opened her mouth to speak, but once again Tristan had beat her to it.  
  
"Jess... why don't you go back where you belong and leave my girlfriend alone?" Before Tristan could stop himself, the words were out of his mouth. Instantly, he felt Rory tense against him.  
  
Jess' jaw dropped to the floor as he stared wide eyed in shock at Rory and Tristan.  
  
"You two are dating now?" He asked, much disbelief in his voice.  
  
Tristan braced himself for the worse... but was shocked when he heard Rory say, "Yes, Jess... Tristan and I are together now." Instantly relaxing into his body, Tristan couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Bending down, he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "I love you. Thank you for giving us a chance..."   
  
Rory smiled and turned her head a little to glance at Tristan and threw him her 1000-watt smile. Then, turning back to Jess, she asked him quietly to leave. "Jess, you're a great guy... but... I love Tristan. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," She said quietly.  
  
Jess simply nodded his head, glared at Tristan, and made his exit.  
  
Rory turned around in Tristan's arms and smiled up at him. Pulling his ring out from under her sweater, she began to twirl it. "Don't hurt me."  
  
Tristan's face turned serious and his eyes showed only love for the girl in front of him. "Rory... I would never hurt you. And if I do, I'll kill myself. I love you and I'm not going to mess this up. I'm never going to let you go."   
  
As Rory was about to lean up to kiss him, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang through the library as well as the rest of Chilton. Smiling up and Tristan, she grabbed his hand and led him to the door.   
  
"Come on bible boy... you get to do ACTUAL boyfriend duties now... like carry my books, walk me to class, drive me home after school, bring me coffee every morning, go to Friday night dinners..." Rory rambled on.  
  
Pulling Rory's hand back and pulling it behind her so his arms were around her while their hands were still linked, Tristan bent down and whispered lazily into her ear, "Like I don't do all of that anyway?" A hint of laughter evident in his voice.  
  
Rory smiled sheepishly at him, "Yes... but now all of it is a must. Oh... and I would also like your jacket back..." Rory added as an after thought when they stopped at Tristan's locker.  
  
Opening his locker, Tristan pulled out all of the books he needed for the last 2 hours of the day while getting out his letterman. Helping Rory into it, Tristan kissed her cheek and before pulling away, whispered seductively into her ear. "How come you look so much sexier than I do in my own jacket?"   
  
Laughing Rory pulled him into their classroom and sat down in front of him. Leaning forward, Tristan began to run his fingers through her soft, silky hair. Josh Lambert sat down behind Tristan and leaned forward.  
  
"Finally got your wish to be Rory's man, I see?" Josh laughed slapping Tristan's back. "I'm happy for you man." Tristan nodded his thanks to him and turned his attention back to Rory.  
  
By the end of the day, the word had gotten around that Tristan Player DuGrey and Rory Mary Gilmore was officially a couple. There were many upset girls ready to claw Rory's eyes out. Many boys who were upset that now Tristan would never leave Rory's side long enough for them to ask her out. And there was the other half that couldn't be happier that the two of them had finally gotten together.   
  
When the final bell of the day rang, Tristan was patiently waiting at Rory's locker when she finally got there. Looking questioningly at him, Rory tilted her head and glanced at him after she had finally got her locker open.  
  
"How is that you always seem to get to my locker before I do? You're class is farther down the hall than mine... and yet you have time to drop your books off at your locker and still get down here before I do? Is there some secret or do you pay the teacher to get you out of class a few seconds earlier than the rest of us?" Rory asked, closing her locker and turning to face him.  
  
Laughing, Tristan pulled Rory into his arms and led her outside to his 2000 XK8 Jaguar convertible. "Mary, you have the weirdest theories in that pretty little head of yours... I thought you knew that becoming my girlfriend meant you weren't aloud to think..."  
  
"Oh then I demand us to break up! I will not be an airhead," Rory said, smiling over at him.  
  
Opening the glove compartment, Rory took out her cd that she had left in there and put it into the CD player. Settling into the seat, she leaned her head against the headrest and closed her eyes as the lyrics of Let That Be Enough by Switchfoot flowed through the speakers...  
  
I wish I had what I needed  
  
To be on my own  
  
'Cause I feel so defeated  
  
And I'm feeling alone  
  
And it all seems so helpless  
  
And I have no plans  
  
I'm a plane in the sunset  
  
With nowhere to land  
  
And all I see  
  
It could never make me happy  
  
And all my sand castles  
  
Spend their time collapsing  
  
Let me know that You hear me  
  
Let me know Your touch  
  
Let me know that You love me  
  
And let that be enough  
  
It's my birthday tomorrow  
  
No one here could know  
  
I was born this Thursday  
  
22 years ago  
  
And I feel stuck  
  
Watching history repeating  
  
Yeah, who am I?  
  
Just a kid who knows he's needy  
  
Let me know that you hear me  
  
Let me know Your touch  
  
Let me know that You love me  
  
And let that be enough  
  
Let me know that You hear me  
  
Let me know Your touch  
  
Let me know that You love me  
  
And let that be enough  
  
By the time the song was over, Tristan realized that Rory had fallen asleep. It was ironic how no matter what happened, that song had always put Rory to sleep. Tristan could never figure out why that was one of Rory's favorites, either... considering she probably never heard the entire thing. Shaking his head, Tristan listened to the next song and pulled onto the highway, making his way to Stars Hollow.  
  
Four songs later, still about 15 minutes away from Stars Hollow, Rory opened her eyes and turned her head in Tristan's direction. Tristan's eyes were focused on the road as he sped 20 mph over the speed limit. The clouds had hid the sun and she could see tiny drops of water hitting the windshield. Glancing towards the top, she realized for the first time that the top had been put up. Looking back over at Tristan, she found herself staring into his beautiful blue eyes.   
  
"Hey Mary." Tristan said, smiling at her and reaching for her hand with his free one.   
  
Stifling a yawn, Rory smiled at him, "Bible boy."   
  
"Looks like it's going to storm..." Tristan said, staring back at the road, noticing the drops of water become larger.   
  
"Yes, it does. You're going to have to stay at my house with me. My mom's at a convention until Friday morning and you are not leaving me alone if it's going to thunderstorm!" Rory demanded, turning her head to the other side and glancing out her window. The sky was darkening and in the distance she could see a flash of lightening.   
  
"Quite demanding, aren't we now?" Tristan asked teasingly.  
  
Tensing a little, Rory mumbled, "You know I don't like it when it storms."   
  
Squeezing Rory's hand, Tristan's voice became more serious. "You know I'm just playing. Of course I'll stay. I can't risk anything happening to you, can I?"  
  
Rory shook her head as a small smile formed on her face. Turning her head just in time to see the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign, Rory sighed.   
  
By 5 o'clock, it was pitch black outside, the lights kept flickering, and all you could hear besides Tristan and Rory's breathing was the whistling sounds of the gust of winds, the pitter patter of the rain hitting the house, and the sonic booms that seemed to be thunder. The lightening struck every few seconds, lighting up the entire block for a couple moments. Outside, if you looked hard enough, you'd see a lone figure walking around in the rain, staring at the Gilmore house, into the Gilmore window, where two teenagers were laughing and talking.   
  
Once more, the lightening stuck the same time the thunder boomed and the lights flickered out. Rory screamed the minute the lightening went out, sending Tristan into howls of laughter.   
  
Rory could make out Tristan's silhouette once her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the livingroom. "Is something funny, Mr. DuGrey?" Rory asked, not finding it funny.  
  
Gasping for air, Tristan couldn't control the laughter coming from his lips. "No... it's just... you...screamed." Tristan got out after much laughter.   
  
Rory got up from the couch, moving around to look at the large window. She was entranced by the sudden change of weather. Loralei had always told Rory that the best things happened in the snow, but Rory had to disagree. Most of Rory's favorite times happened in the rain. Which was amazingly ironic, considering how Rory hated thunderstorms with a passion.   
  
Tristan came up behind Rory and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her to him. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he stared out onto the street with her. In a flash of lightening, Tristan saw a sulking form walking down the street; his face set in brooding features.   
  
Tristan felt bad for the boy. Jess Mariano had been only boy who hadn't taken his threats seriously about staying away from Rory. When Jess and Rory got in a wreck in the beginning of junior year, Tristan had been the one to hunt down Jess. He remembered the conversation as if it were yesterday...  
  
"Jess Mariano! I fucking warned you to stay away from Rory!" Tristan DuGrey yelled, approaching Jess at the bus stop in Hartford. Coming at him at amazing speed. Tristan grabbed Jess by his shirt and pushed him into the wall behind him.  
  
"It was an accident Tristan! I didn't mean to hurt her." Jess screamed. "I'd never hurt her intentionally." Jess added quietly.   
  
Releasing the hold on Jess, Tristan growled into his ear. "Stay away from Rory, Mariano. Next time, which there better not be a next time... but if there is, I will kill you."   
  
Tristan snapped out of his thoughts when Rory jumped in his arms as another flash of lightening struck. This time, however, the lightening had stuck amazingly close to the big tree in her front yard.   
  
Rory began to shake a little. Tristan wasn't sure if it was because of the storm or if she was cold, so he began to rub her arms, trying to warm her up and to calm her nerves.   
  
Turning around in Tristan's arms, Rory attempted to smile. "Sorry I'm so jumpy..." She said.  
  
Shrugging, Tristan led her to the couch. "You, jumpy? I didn't even notice." He joked, pulling her down onto his lap.   
  
Tristan swung his feet onto the couch, and pulled Rory off his lap to curl up next to him. Closing his eyes for what seemed like a few moments, they popped open when the thunder and lightening began to strike in sync. Glancing at his clock, he was surprised to realize that he had fallen asleep and that it was going on 10 o'clock.  
  
"Rory..." Tristan said softly, shaking her a little.  
  
"Hmm?" Rory asked, not opening her eyes, her voice hoarse from sleep.  
  
"It's 10 o'clock." Tristan said, "I need to get home..."   
  
Rory's eye flew open and she sat up. The power was still off and the sky had turned a darker black, if it was possible. "Tristan... you can't drive home in this!" Rory said frantically. "You can't leave me here alone... I hate storms!" Rory said, for what seemed like the 20th time that night.  
  
"Okay... okay, I'll stay. I'll just run out of my car to get some sweats to sleep in. I'll be right back." Tristan told her, running quickly out to his car to retrieve the duffel bag he kept in there for football practice.   
  
He came back inside, completely drenched. His clothes hung tightly to him and Rory couldn't help but let her eyes roam over his body. Smirking, Tristan came up to Rory and wrapped his arms around her, soaking her as well. Screeching, Rory smacked him in the chest, laughing.   
  
The minute her hand came into contact with his chest, their blood seemed to boil and their pulse began to race. The shock that went through their vanes ceased their laughing. They stared into one another's eyes, silence surrounding them.   
  
  
  
Inching towards one another, Rory slowly whispered, "I'm going to get into my pajamas. We have school in the morning... after you change, just put your uniform into the drier." She said, slowly stepping out of the proximity to him. Flashing him a smile, she stepped into her room and shut the door.  
  
Shaking his head with a small smile on his face, Tristan walked up the steps to the bathroom next to Loralei's room. Quickly changing out of his wet clothes, he put on a pair of sweatpants. Deciding against a shirt, he walked back downstairs, feeling the walls to make sure he wouldn't trip.   
  
When he was on the final step he noticed that things were eerily quiet. Just as he was about to step down Rory came flying around the corner and screamed, "Gotcha!"   
  
Tristan screamed, falling backwards a little. Rory fell over laughing, not able to get the scream of Tristan out of her head. She had begun laughing uncontrollably. Gasping for air, she noticed Tristan coming at her, his face set with a stern expression.   
  
Quickly getting up, Rory jumped into his arms before he had the chance to do anything. Laughing, Tristan looked at her and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I knew you wanted me..." He commented as he carried her to her room.  
  
Setting her on the bed, Tristan kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave.   
  
"Where are you going?" Rory asked, confusion etched over her features.  
  
"To my designated couch." Tristan said, grinning at her.  
  
Shaking her head, Rory pouted. "Stay? Please..."   
  
Laughing, Tristan came back over to Rory and got under the covers. Rory snuggled against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her against him.   
  
"Good night, Rory." Tristan said softly, "I love you, Mary."   
  
A few minutes later, Rory murmured in her sleep. "Good night bible boy, I love you, too."   
  
Okay... so I've been writing this for the past 2 days on and off... It might be a little all over the place. If it is, I'm sorry! If I get more Jess votes, I'll bring him back into the story or I'll just write another chapter two and post both... one for the trories and one for the lits. Let me know what you think. I'll try to update soon, hopefully in the next two days. Thanks for the reviews! 


	3. Chapter Three

Okay, again, thank you soooo much for all of the great reviews I've been getting. People haven't been drawn to one of my stories this much since Show Me You World and Something There That Wasn't There Before, so thank you. I've been having a bit of writers' block up until this story. I've been taking my time and it's been so easy. Without really thinking, the story is just coming from my fingertips and the next thing I know there's this fantastic chapter that I couldn't be more proud of. So thank you, so much. I'm really set on actually finishing this story!  
  
Also, I've had few votes to make this story a Literati... but for now I'm going to stick to Trory. I'm more experienced in Tristan and Rory relationships, because that's all I've ever written. If I get more votes, for Jess and Rory, however, I'll rethink my decision. I love Milo, but I'm not set on Rory and Jess together. Sorry. I hope all you Literati's keep reading my story...!   
  
I realize that I haven't put many characters into this story, and I apologize for that. Loralei, Luke, Lane, Paris, Louise, Summer, and all of those lovely people will be in the up coming chapters. Paris, Louise, Madeline, Summer, and other Chiltonites will be in this chapter.   
  
Oh, and if you haven't realized it, everything that happened on Gilmore Girls, happened. Except for things involving Dean. Because, well... I don't like him. So the wreck happened, the fight with Loralei and Luke, Sookie's wedding, Chris and Sherry, Rory and Paris becoming friends and becoming Vice President and President... all of that happened, just Tristan was there during all of it, so it changed a little bit of things...   
  
Chapter Three:   
  
Tristan woke up at 6:15 to the smell of fresh brewing coffee and a missing Rory. As he stepped out of her room, he could hear the water running from the upstairs bathroom. Stepping over to the coffee maker, Tristan poured himself a cup of coffee and headed to the bathroom across from Rory's room. Closing the door, he noticed his uniform hanging on the back of the door with a note saying, "Hurry!" in Rory's neat cursive writing.   
  
Moments later, Rory emerged from the bathroom upstairs, clad in her uniform, her hair dried and laying straight on her shoulders. Stopping by the bathroom, she erupted into giggles as she heard Tristan singing "Dizzy" by Goo Goo Dolls.   
  
After what seemed like hours of laughing, Rory controlled herself and poured another cup of coffee. Downing the cup, she picked up the phone to call Loralei.   
  
"Babe! My daughter! The fruit of my loins!" Loralei answered her cell phone, after glancing at the called id.  
  
"Mommy! And EW, that was sick, mom." Rory screamed, sending both Gilmore Girls into a fit of giggles.   
  
"Did it storm there last night?" Loralei asked, knowing that Rory hated storms.  
  
  
  
"Yes. The power was out for hours." Rory said.  
  
"Let me guess... bible boy spent the night." Loralei said, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course! Like I'd let him leave me in one of the worse storms in years?! I don't think so... Speaking of which... he asked me out!" Rory said dramatically, then joined Loralei in their happy, it finally happened, scream. Each doing their own happy dance on their end of the phone.  
  
That's when Tristan decided to emerge from the bathroom. His uniform on and tie untied drips of water dripping from his forehead, and endless chuckles at Rory dancing around the kitchen talking to Loralei.  
  
Rory turned around, her face as red as a tomato, and instantly stopped dancing. Sticking her tongue out at a laughing Tristan, Rory glanced at the clock.  
  
"Oh, mom, we have to go. It's 7:05... and I have to meet Paris at 7:40! I love you, I'll see you in two days." Rory said hurriedly, now running around the kitchen searching for her shoes.  
  
"All right mini me! I'll see you Friday afternoon. Tell the Spawn of Satan I miss him and bug Luke for me! I love you babe." Loralei said, still doing her happy dance on the opposite side of the phone.   
  
"Will do. Bye mom!" Rory said, hanging up the phone and carelessly throwing it.   
  
Tristan smirked, making a mental note to remind Rory that the phone had landed in the garbage can. Grabbing their backpacks from the chair, Tristan turned around and stared wide eyed at Rory.  
  
The seriousness on Tristan's faced caused her to stop dead in her tracks. "What?" She asked frantically, her eyes widening innocently.  
  
"Ror... did it occur to you that neither of us did our homework last night?" Tristan asked.  
  
He couldn't help but smirk at the priceless look on Rory's face. She paled and she looked as if she was going to faint... then, her fear turned into an unmistakable 'I have a plan' smirk as her eyes began to dance with laughter.  
  
"Tristan... I promised myself that I'd never do this... but this is a crisis. This is one of the only times that I'm going to be thankful of your status..." Rory began to ramble.  
  
"Spit it out, Ror..." Tristan said, not sure if he liked the gleam in her eye.  
  
"Do you think you could... oh, I don't know... threaten a few people into doing our homework?" Rory asked, tilting her head innocently.  
  
Tristan's smirk returned to his face and he pulled Rory into his arms. "Loralei Leigh Gilmore, I never thought you'd ask me to do something that I do best... outside of the bedroom." Tristan added with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Tristan, I don't plan on exploring you're so called 'talents' that have the girls at Chilton drooling, anytime soon, so get your mind out of the gutter and get your ass in the car! I need someone to do my homework, and I need someone to do it quick!" Rory said, stepping out of Tristan's arms and pushing him toward the door. Taking note that it had suddenly turned into 7:15 and she had to be at Chilton in 25 minutes.  
  
20 minutes later, Tristan pulled into the Chilton parking lot, tossing Rory one of his many smirks. "And here you were afraid I'd get you here late... I'm ashamed you doubted my driving." Tristan told her, getting out of the car and helping her out.  
  
"I didn't doubt your driving... I doubted your speeding. You could have gotten a ticket!" Rory said, handing him her books and allowing him to lead her up the steps to the double doors of Chilton.   
  
Before entering the doors that Tristan held open for her, Rory glanced at him, an odd look on her face. "Does this place get scarier by the day, or is it just me?" Rory asked, heading to her locker where she noticed Paris already there speaking to someone.  
  
Before Tristan had the chance to answer, Rory already had another question for him. "Who is that with Paris?"   
  
Squinting a little to make out the boy, Tristan had to think for a minute. "I think that's Tyler Jones," Tristan said, racking his brain for the boy's name. "He's on the hockey team."  
  
Rory nodded but looked confused. Why was he talking to Paris? More importantly, why was Paris talking to him? She looked as if she was flirting... a lot. But that couldn't be, could it? She had Jamie...  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized that she was now standing in front of Paris. Tristan wrapped his arm around Rory's waist while nodding his head to Tyler.  
  
"Hey Paris! Hi boy with Paris..." Rory said, smiling warmly at the boy and throwing Paris a 'who is this and why are you smiling so much' smile.  
  
"Hey Rory, Tristan. You know Tyler, right?" Paris asked, directing the question at Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, sure. We played hockey together freshman year. How you doin' Jones?" Tristan asked, then adding, "This is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore. Ror, this is Tyler Jones." Tristan said, although he had already told her that.  
  
Extending her hand, Rory smiled. "It's nice meeting you Tyler. Paris, you wanted to meet me this morning?" She asked, turning her attention back to Paris.  
  
"Oh, right. I was wondering if you would take over the dance committee meeting this afternoon. I would have asked you later today, but I'm leaving at eleven, and that's when the first class we have together is..." Rory said, shifting her gaze to Madeline and Louise who were coming down the hall towards them.  
  
"Oh... well, I had plans, but I'm sure I can change them..." Rory said, throwing a quizzical glance in Tristan's direction. "You have practice tonight, don't you Tris? So you can pick me up afterwards...?" Rory asked.  
  
"What time is the meeting supposed to be over?" Tristan asked, trying to remember what time his football practice would be over.  
  
"Oh, well it doesn't start until 3:30, so probably 5..." Rory said. "Hey Maddy, Louise." Rory added when the duo reached them.  
  
"Hey." The two girls said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, I can take you home, practice doesn't get over until 5:30 though so looks like you'll get to wait for me for once." Tristan smirked, leaning down to kiss Rory on the cheek. Rolling her eyes, Rory stepped out of Tristan's embrace to open her locker.  
  
"Okay, so that's settled... Maddy, Louise, you two are on the dance committee, right?" Rory asked, turning her attention to the girls.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately..." Louise said, throwing a glance in Paris' direction.  
  
Laughing, Rory shut her locker and back into Tristan's arms. A few moments later, the bell rang signaling the first class of the day's start in 4 minutes. Saying goodbye to Madeline, Louise, Paris, and Matt, Rory and Tristan were on their way down the hallway.   
  
  
  
  
  
Later on that day during lunch, Rory was sitting with Tristan and his friends, her headphones on and her nose stuck in a book. She was tapping her finger to Sum 41's Still Waiting while reading Pride and Prejudice once again.   
  
Tristan's arm was snaked around Rory's waist while he talked to his friends. Looking at the end of the table, he noticed Shane Walker staring at Rory. He seemed as he if he were in a trance. Tristan nudged Jarett and whispered into his ear. "Tell me that Walker is not openly drooling over MY girlfriend."   
  
At the other end of the table, Hunter Lawrence nudged Shane. "Shane, what are you doing?" Hunter asked, following his gaze.   
  
Looking up, Shane looked a little startled. "What? Oh, nothing..." Shane said, although he couldn't help but turn his head to look at Rory once again.   
  
"Well, you need to stop looking at Rory like that because DuGrey looks like he's going to tear your eyes at as slowly and painfully as possible." Hunter told him, returning to his lunch and his conversation with Austin Green.  
  
  
  
  
  
Across the cafeteria, Summer Atwood was staring at the back of Tristan DuGrey's head.  
  
"Shannon, tell me... what does Rory Gilmore have that I don't?" Summer asked with disgust.  
  
"Besides her virginity?" Shannon asked, laughing at her own joke. She stopped laughing immediately after she caught the look on Summer's face. "Oh... heh, I don't know. Tristan's always been in love with her. Its not like she's ugly or anything, Summer." Shannon said, slightly confused.  
  
Everyone in the school knew that Summer was still after Tristan. After the incident sophomore year, Summer had been trying to get back with Tristan. But Tristan had been all about Rory Gilmore. It was one of the reasons none of the girls had dared make friends with Rory. They all thought she was sweet and would be a great friend, but none of them wanted to cross Summer. Not that it mattered now, Tristan DuGrey's power was triple what Summer had. If Summer messed with Tristan's precious Rory, he'd have no problem making Summer a social outcast. Everyone at Chilton knew it, especially Summer and her clique of friends.   
  
  
  
After Tristan walked Rory to class after lunch, he made his way across the hall to his 6th hour class. Noticing for the first time that he shared this class with Shane, Tristan set his books down on the desk besides Jarett and Josh, and made his way to the other side of the room.  
  
Sitting on the desk in front of Shane, Tristan turned around to face him. "Shane, Walker, my man... that wouldn't have been you I saw checking out MY girlfriend at lunch today, was it?" Tristan asked, his voice turning from friendly to angry in three seconds flat.  
  
At the mention of this, Shane's eyes widened and he seemed to have lost his voice. Shaking his head, he finally spit out, "No, DuGrey, wasn't me."   
  
Tristan began to laugh as he motioned Jarett and Josh to come over there. Once they were over there, they surrounded him. Leaning down, Tristan growled. "Stay away from Rory, Walker. You don't want to mess with me."   
  
  
  
Jarett and Josh leaned down and in unison whispered, "Don't fuck with us, Walker. Leave Rory alone, you don't want DuGrey on your case." Josh and Jarett began to walk away, when Jarett turned around and smirked. "Oh yeah... have a great day." Jarett said sarcastically, walking away to the other side of the room.  
  
Shane couldn't believe the nerve of those guys. 'Sure you can... it's Tristan DuGrey and his clique. You're not even one of them Shane. They just keep you around because you are a good goalie... but Tristan doesn't deserve Rory...' Shane thought, glancing out the door the same time as Tristan DuGrey, both noticing a beautiful brunette walking down the hall heading towards the library with a few books.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the final bell rang for the day, Tristan was yet again leaning against Rory's locker, no books in his grasps, his blazer already discarded.  
  
Rory approached the locker with a smirk on her face. "Again... I ask... just how does he do it?" She asked in an announcer's voice. Shaking her head, Tristan's smirk firm on her face.   
  
"Awe... don't you look cute with my smirk on your face...?" Tristan asked, mirroring the smirk on Rory's face.   
  
"I look cute anyway DuGrey." Rory said, feigning hurt.   
  
Smiling, Tristan backed Rory into her locker, his hands on either side of her hips. Smirking, he leaned down and captured her mouth with his own. Rory thanked god that she was pressed against the locker, because she knew her legs were about to give out. Only Tristan could kiss her and turn her legs into jelly. Tristan pulled away moments later and smiled when he heard Rory whimper from the loss of his lips on hers.  
  
Moving his lips from her mouth to her hear, Tristan whispered. "I have football practice..." Tristan kissed Rory on the cheek and began to walk away.  
  
Tristan was walking down the hallway backwards, smiling at Rory. "See you on the field Gilmore." He winked at her, and then was gone.   
  
  
  
The dance committee meeting had let out early, so Rory stopped at her locker to grab her headphones and a book before heading out to the football field.   
  
Settling onto the bleachers outside the school, Rory easily spotted Tristan. Smiling, she couldn't help but follow his every move with her eyes. As if he could feel her eyes on him, his head instantly shot up and grinned as he saw her watching him. After a small wave and a wink, he returned to his practice.   
  
Rory picked up her book to read, but quickly decided against it. Leaning back, she pressed play on her CD player and let Liz Phair's voice fill her ears...  
  
Get a load of me, get a load of you  
  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
  
It's just like we were meant to be  
  
Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
  
And I've got someone waiting too  
  
This is, this is just the beginning  
  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
  
So tell me  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
  
Someone who wants to be with you too  
  
It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
  
But wouldn't it be beautiful  
  
Here we are, we're at the beginning  
  
We haven't fucked yet, but heads spinning  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
  
So tell me  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
I'd love for you to make me wonder  
  
Where it's goin'  
  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
  
Somethin's growin'  
  
for this that we can control  
  
Baby I am dyin'  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
  
So tell me  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you 


	4. Chapter Four

First of all... if you haven't seen Freaky Friday yet, I strongly advise you rush out and go see it right now! The movie is so good and Chad Michael Murray looks so good in it. I was drooling the entire movie! He has the cutest smile and those eyes... Omg, I'm rambling...! lol, anyway...  
  
Julianne2: I know that I spelled veins wrong, but on my computer it kept saying I had it wrong until I spelt it the way I did... I'm sorry if it 'bothered' you. And I consider 'lightening' and 'lightning' the same thing because they both practically mean the same and lightening is prettier! (~_*) Thank you for the review though and I'll try harder on the grammar. I'm sure I'm going to make this Lit friendly, I just have to find a way to write it in without messing up the story. Keep reading!   
  
Indigo-chica: Well... I haven't been banned yet! lol. I really enjoy your story "Summer Love". I think it's really sweet and cute. The story was very original and it brightens my day when I get on ff.net and see that you've updated the chapter. Thank you for the review.  
  
Chilton Puff: Thank you for the review, also. I'm a fan of Jess and Rory on the actual show, but if Tristan hadn't left, I'd be routing for them all the way. I think I'm going to couple Madeline and Jess... it's an odd pairing, I know. Normally I'd pair Jess with Paris, but I have my own make believe character for Paris. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to read my story even if it is only Lit friendly, and not a Lit pairing.  
  
To the rest of the reviewers, thank you so much. It means a lot to me that so many of you are actually reading my story! I'm not sure where I'm going with this, so if you have any suggestions, be my guest. This will probably be the longest story I'll write and I think I'd like it to continue for a couple more chapters. Stay posted and keep reading! Thank you all so much!  
  
I'm also going to skip ahead about... 1 or 2 weeks for this story. I don't want to go on with the day by day thing. It takes a little too long to write and it's getting me no where. Also, I'm not sure where I said this story was going to be... date wise, so let's make it... late November, early December? If I already said a different one, I'm sorry. Let me know and I'll decide where I'm going to make it... thank you.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
  
  
Rory was standing at her locker talking to Paris about the upcoming dance, when Tristan and Tyler approached the two of them.  
  
Tristan rested one hand on Rory's waist while he used the other to back Rory up against the locker. Smirking down at her, he lowered his mouth down to hers. Whispering, "Good Afternoon, Mary," to her before capturing her mouth with his own in a sweet kiss.   
  
Rory pulled away with a small smirk on her face. "Where have you been all day bible boy?" Glancing over to Paris, she smiled at Tyler. "Hello, Tyler. I seem to be seeing a lot of you lately," Rory said, staring pointedly at Paris.  
  
"I had to take my grandfather to the airport." Tristan told Rory, looking at himself in Rory's mirror. Laughing, Rory slammed the locker shut and turned to Tristan with a tiny smile forming on her lips.  
  
"You primp more than my mother and Emily combined," Rory said somewhat thoughtfully, before turning her attention back towards Tyler and Paris.  
  
"Paris... about the Winter Formal, my mom wants you to get ready at my house with me. She wants to spend the whole day with us. So how about you come over tomorrow morning around 9?" Rory asked her, smiling warmly at her. Both Loralei's knew how much Paris needed a girl day. Her own mother barely noticed her so Loralei and Rory had been trying to spend more time with Paris.   
  
Paris smiled widely at Rory, "Sure. That'd be great. I'll be there at 9, coffee in hand." Paris said, turning her attention back to Tyler.  
  
While Paris and Rory were having their conversation, Tyler flashed Tristan that 'can I get a minute here' glance. Nodding knowingly, Tristan began to pull Rory towards the door.  
  
"School's over Rory. Let's go!" Tristan said, quickly adding, "I'll buy you coffee."   
  
Grinning, Rory grabbed Tristan's hand and began to speed walk towards the door. Tristan shook his head, a small smile forming on his handsome face. "I love you, Rory." Tristan told her, for the first time since the day they had gotten together.   
  
Rory stopped in her tracks. Turning around slowly, her big blue eyes widened in surprise. Instantly, a grin spread across her beautiful features and she jumped into his arms. "I love you, too... so much, I'm going to let you buy me two cups of coffee..."   
  
Tristan laughed and bent down his head like he was going to kiss her. Instead, his lips went to her ear as he whispered huskily, "Pick up your feet."   
  
Laughing, Rory picked her feet off the ground after she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory's tiny waist and picked her off the ground, carrying her laughing form the rest of the way to his car. Setting her down on the hood of his Jaguar, he leaned down and captured her mouth with his own, crashing down on her.   
  
  
  
Paris was rummaging through her locker while Tyler just stood there, staring at her. Poking her head out of her locker, she blushed furiously. 'Stop it Gellar, you aren't going to blush!' She yelled mentally at herself.   
  
Tyler stood there fidgeting. He had asked out PLENTY of girls before... so why was it suddenly so hard to find his voice? He thought to himself. Reaching his hand out, he grabbed Paris' and pulled her to him.  
  
"Would you be my date to the Winter Formal?" Tyler asked quietly, staring at his shoes with great interest.  
  
Paris' heart began to beat so quickly she thought it was going to burst. Without thinking, she blurted 'Yes' much to the surprise of Tyler and herself. Tyler's face lit up with a smile as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.   
  
"Great... I'll pick you up at Rory's, with Tristan? We're getting a limo." Tyler said, letting it slip that Tristan knew Paris would be his date before Paris did. Realizing this, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink again.   
  
Paris just smiled, realizing that for once, a boy did like her... 'Wait...!' Her mind screamed, 'Aren't you forgetting something...?' She asked herself. Then an image of a boy popped into her head and Paris' eyes widened. 'JAMIE!' Her mind had screamed. She was dating Jamie... and accepting a date from Tyler Jones? Oh no, this wasn't good... She thought to herself.   
  
"Tyler, I have to go... I'll call you later about the details and everything." Quickly she kissed him square on the mouth without realizing it and made a dash for the door, leaving a stunned Tyler in her wake.  
  
Emily and Richard were in Colorado for 2 weeks, leaving the Friday free. Since Rory would be running around all day like a maniac the next morning, she planned on having a movie night at Tristan's, so they could have some 'alone' time.   
  
After Tristan got Rory two cups of the promised coffee, they headed to Star's Hollow for Rory to change and for Tristan to get talked into buying another cup of coffee for her from Luke's.  
  
Once they stepped into Luke's, Rory instantly spotted the brooding boy working at the counter. She tried to smile at him, but he wouldn't even glance at her. Tristan caught this as well. Bending down, he whispered soothingly into her ear. "Ror, he's upset. He'll come around." Rory just nodded against him and grabbed his hand before walking over to where Jess was to order a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hello, Jess. Could I get a large cup of coffee to go, please?" Rory asked, in her usually sweet tone.  
  
"Hey Ror, Tristan. Sure." Jess said, surprisingly friendly. The tone of his voice caused Rory's wide eyes to widen innocently, as if she couldn't believe he was speaking to her. She half expected him to acknowledge her presence with a nod and neglect to get her her coffee.   
  
Jess caught the shocked expression on her face when he handed her the coffee. Tristan handed Jess the money from behind Rory and nodded his head at him.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you around, Jess." Rory said, allowing Tristan to lead her away from the short, dark haired boy.   
  
"Yeah, I'll see you two tomorrow night." Jess said quietly, not sure if they had caught it or not... Rory hadn't, but Tristan did...  
  
Once they got to Tristan's, Rory's coffee was gone and she was bugging Tristan about another one.   
  
"Please, Twissy Wissy?" Rory asked, pouting.   
  
"Rory, no." Tristan argued weakly, knowing full well that he was going to get Rory another cup of coffee, but had to at least put up an argument. Tristan was amazed Rory didn't know that he would never deny her anything, but was also glad. She could ruin him.  
  
"Tttwwwistttaann!" Rory whined, refusing to get out of the car. She put her feet on the glove compartment and rebuckled her seat belt, showing Tristan that she wouldn't budge.  
  
Tristan couldn't help the smile that was forming on his lips. Rory looked so sexy at that very moment. She had on somewhat tight flares that were fading. She was swimming in his football hoodie- one of the many clothing items of Tristan's that Rory refused to give back. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold hair. Her hair was falling in her eyes. And her lips looked as if they were begging to be kissed, since they were stuck out in a pouty manner. He groaned unconsciously... 'How does Luke do it everyday?' Tristan thought, thinking about Rory's mother's boyfriend and the coffee shop owner.   
  
Closing the drivers' side door again, he turned the car back on and backed out of the DuGrey's driveway. Rory flashed him a grin and began to sing one of the many songs he was sure Loralei had stuck into her brain at a younger age. Something about how coffee was good and that those who gave her endless supplies wouldn't be forced to buy her pink and frilly alarm clocks- Yes, Loralei had definitely taught Rory that song.  
  
  
  
When Paris got home, she ran straight to her room and grabbed her phone. 'I have to talk to Rory!' She thought, realizing for the first time that Rory HAD become her best friend. Glancing down at a picture, she began to feel rather guilty as she caught sight of Jamie's face, smiling up at her.  
  
Quickly dialing the Gilmore's phone number, she screamed when she got the answering machine. She tried calling Rory's cell phone, before she remembered something about how Rory said it had died and she giving it a funeral... Paris laughed when she remembered the conversation.  
  
"Can I use your cell phone? Mine is at home sitting on my bed." Paris asked, after she gave up rummaging through her purse and locker. She knew she had forgotten something that morning.  
  
"My cell phone is dead. I'm giving it a funeral tonight before my mother and Luke go out." Rory said, scanning a sheet of paper that seemed to have Calculus notes on it.  
  
"A funeral? Rory... why don't you just charge it?" Paris asked, somewhat confused.  
  
"Paris... I am going to charge it. Charge it to a lifetime of no more phone calls..." Rory said, seeming somewhat sad for the loss of her hello kitty cell phone.  
  
"That makes absolutely no sense... when a cell phone dies, you plug it into the wall and you charge it. I thought a smart girl like you would know something about that." Paris said, confusion still evident on her face.   
  
"Agh... but this is not a normal cell phone. This was a Gilmore cell phone... It was pink and fuzzy and had a cute hello kitty plate..." Rory began to ramble. "This is the 3rd cell phone my mom and I have had to bury... This is the last time we buy something just because it's pink and fuzzy!" Rory declared seriously, finally looking up from her book.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Paris wondered where Rory could be. Momentarily, she considered calling the DuGrey's mansion, before she realized that Tristan always had his cell phone and knew instantly that Rory would still be with him, since her grandparents were out of town. Dialing his cell phone number for what seemed like the one hundredth time since Tristan and Rory had gotten together, she waited for someone to answer the phone.  
  
Slightly jumping at the shrill sound inside of the small Starbucks, Tristan reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. Glancing at the caller id, he handed the phone to Rory.   
  
"Hello?" Rory asked uncertainly. Half expecting it to be Loralei, Rory was surprised when she heard an urgent Paris on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Rory, Tyler asked me to the Winter Formal and I said yes and then he kissed me on the cheek and the next thing I knew I was kissing him on the lips and then running out the door. I forgot about Jamie... you know, my first boyfriend, Jamie?" Paris blurted out, obviously out of breath.  
  
"Wow." Was all that Rory had said  
  
"That's all you have to say is wow? Is Chilton not teaching you anything? Damnit Gilmore!" Paris said frustrated. She should have called Louise or Madeline; at least they'd be able to say something other than wow.  
  
"Sorry, Paris, I just never thought I'd hear you speak so quickly... Anyway, I don't really see the problem. Jamie can't come to see you until New Years. Tyler is a nice boy and he likes you. You like him. He asked you to the formal, and you accepted. I know you must be feeling terribly guilty, but you're not. It's just a dance, Paris." Rory began rambling.   
  
"Should I call Jamie and tell him?" Paris asked, obviously conflicted about what she should do.   
  
"Depends. Do you have feelings for Tyler? More than platonic feelings, I mean." Rory asked Paris. When Paris didn't answer for a few moments, Rory knew she had asked a question Paris was not ready to answer.   
  
Moments later, Paris realized she had no idea what she was feeling for Tyler, but she had to figure it out before she told Jamie anything. "I have to go, Rory. I'll see you tomorrow morning at 9. Goodbye." Paris said, hanging up before Rory even had the chance to tell her bye.  
  
Once Rory hung up, Tristan glanced at her quizzically. "What was the about?" Tristan asked, although he already knew WHAT it was about.  
  
"Well, I would tell you, but I have the feeling you already know about Tyler asking Paris." Rory said, looking pointedly at him.  
  
Tristan grinned knowingly before standing up. "Come on Mary, let's go back to my place so I can ravish you." Tristan said, winking at her.  
  
"Ravish me? No, no, no. Absolutely not, Tristan Janlan DuGrey. If anyone's going to be ravishing anybody, it'd be me ravishing you." Rory said seductively with a wicked grin on her face. "Although, I don't see that happening... so let's just go back to that place us normal people call a mansion and watch some movies!" Rory added, jumping up from the table and leading him out to his car. "Can I drive?" Rory asked innocently, hopping into the drivers' seat. 


	5. Chapter Five

In five days, I've managed to get over 50 reviews... and for the most part, they've all been different people. That really feels good and I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! *hugs  
  
I've someone managed to weasel my way onto 27 people's favorite authors' list. So thank you to the 27 of you! I'd really like to see myself on more, though... -hint, hint- Press that button at the bottom and make me one of your favorites. You know you want to...!   
  
I know there isn't much Tristan/Rory interaction, but I don't want to focus MAINLY on them. I'm trying to write in the other couples as well as the Trory pairing... I hope I'm doing okay. Review and let me know. I hope you like this new chapter...  
  
Also, read and review Gnome1's stories. They're really good and she would like more of your support! So be dolls and do that after you read and review mine! *grins  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Tristan stood there staring at her for a moment. He had never let anyone even sit in the drivers' seat of his 2000 Jaguar XK8 Convertible before, let alone let someone else drive it. Add to the fact that Tristan had witnessed Rory's driving before, and it wasn't that great.  
  
"Gilmore... you hit a deer. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you drive my Jag?!" Tristan asked, clearly shocked.  
  
Rory's eyes widened, remembering the deer incident before shaking her head innocently. "Nu uh, Twissy. The deer hit ME." Rory said, pointing her index finger towards her chest, as if she were talking to a five-year-old.  
  
"Rory, baby, I love you. But I love my car so much more..." Tristan said weakly, petting the side of it affectionately. "You asking to drive my car is like asking you to share your coffee..." Tristan said. He chuckled softly as Rory's eye widened at the mere thought of having to share her coffee.  
  
Pouting, Rory began to pet the steering wheel and cooing affectionately to it. "I'm sorry Vinny Spinny. Trisquit won't let me drive you because he thinks I'm a bad driver."   
  
Tristan watched amused as he took the keys out of his pocket. Hopping into the passenger seat, he sighed dramatically, before handing Rory the keys.  
  
"Please, please, PLEASE do not do anything to hurt this car. I have never let anyone else besides me near the spot that you are in, ever. This is my baby and it means almost as much to me as you do, so please... be careful." Tristan said, trying to stress the word "careful".   
  
Rory smiled like a little kid on Christmas who just received a million cups of coffee. The very thought brought a smile to Tristan's face. 'God... I'm crazy about this girl...' Tristan thought, glancing at her as she pulled out of the parking lot and sped off to the DuGrey mansion, watching the road carefully while slightly bobbing the head to the music.  
  
Slowly turning her head towards Tristan, she smiled softly. "Thank you, Tris. For trusting me with you car..." Rory told him when they were at a stop sigh. Tristan glanced around to make sure no one was waiting for them to go. Since the coast was clear, Tristan scooted near her and pulled her head gently to him.  
  
"Rory, you're becoming very aware of you power over me... and I'd like it very much if you'd go back to oblivious Rory..." Tristan joked. Before replying, Rory was pulled into one of the most powerful kisses.   
  
When a car behind them honked, it brought them out of the cloud nine state, and Rory blushed. Swiftly making a right and heading to their destination, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
  
  
Jess Mariano was standing outside one of the largest homes he had ever seen. Glancing at the tall fence, he saw the name "Lynn" built in iron atop of it, and knew he was at the right place. Driving his motorcycle into the driveway, he looked around. 'I can't believe I'm doing this...' he thought to himself, taking off his helmet and knocking on the door.  
  
A petite brunette with short, curly hair and a smiling face opened the door. "Jess!" She said excitedly, pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Madeline Lynn... long time babe." Jess said into her ear, a genuine smile forming on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Madeline asked, pulling away from the embrace and letting him in.  
  
"I happen to know that Chilton is having a Winter Formal... and I was hoping I could take you to it." Jess said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"How do you know about Chilton having a Winter Formal?" Madeline asked curiously, but easily blowing it off. "I'd love for you to be my date! I didn't know you were in Connecticut, again." Madeline said, after asking the maid to bring to cokes up to her bedroom for herself and Jess.  
  
"I just moved back last weekend. And I knew about Chilton having a Formal because it just so happens that I know a few people at Chilton." Jess said, again naturally.  
  
"It's been so long since I've seen you... Since that horrible wedding in New York last summer." Madeline said, thinking back to the disastrous almost wedding of Shane Mariano and Liz Lynn.   
  
"It has been too long, Maddy." Jess said, smiling at her. He had missed the perky brunette...   
  
Paris sat staring at her phone for almost 2 hours before finally deciding to use it. Dialing a phone number that was somehow etched into her brain, she listened to the rings...  
  
"Hello?" A male's voice came over the phone, abruptly stopping the shrill rings that had sounded in Paris' ear.   
  
"Hello, Tyler, it's Paris." Paris said, somewhat unsure of herself. She hadn't even known why she was calling him, but she found herself dialing his number instead of Jamie's, like she had intended just moments before.   
  
  
  
Tyler began to grin through the phone and he was sure that when he spoke, Paris would realize it. Tyler, like most males who attended Chilton, rarely had true feelings for the female population. He was rather surprised when he became aware of his feelings for Paris.  
  
"Gellar, how's my girl doing?" Tyler said, confidence pouring through him that he hadn't known he had.  
  
Paris slightly blushed at the sudden attentiveness she was receiving from Tyler. "Are you busy?" Paris asked, deciding she should spit her question out before she lost the nerve.  
  
"No... are you? Because I could come and get you and we could go somewhere..." Tyler said, the nervousness he felt somehow creeping into his voice.  
  
Paris smiled when she heard that his confidence was slowly fading. She could easily picture Tyler on the other end of the phone, fidgeting. The 5'11 boy was rather skinny but you could tell he was built from years of playing hockey. His short, somewhat spiked black hair stood up in every direction, while his deep emerald green eyes laughed. She blushed at just the thought of him...  
  
"Um, I'd like that, Tyler. Give me an hour?" Paris asked, glancing at her clock. '8 o'clock? Where'd the time go?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Sure, Gellar. I'll be at your door at 9. See you." Tyler said, hanging up the phone quickly not wanting to give Paris the chance to change her mind.  
  
Dropping the phone, Paris quickly picked it back up and dialed Tristan's cell phone for the second time that day.  
  
  
  
Tristan and Rory were in Tristan's room watching 'Don't Answer the Phone' when the phone began to ring. Jumping a little, Rory laughed at the irony of the situation. Crawling over Tristan, she reached for his cell phone on the other side of his half asleep form.  
  
"Hello?" Rory asked, laying her torso across Tristan, her elbows on the other side of him.   
  
"Rory... you have to come over, now!" Paris said, the urgency in her voice caused Rory to sit up a little bit.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory asked, worry creeping its way into her voice. She sighed in relief when Paris explained the situation to her. "Jesus Paris, I thought you were dying. I'll be over in like, 5 minutes." Rory said, hanging up.  
  
"Tristan, get up." Rory said, pinching his sides.  
  
Tristan grabbed Rory's hands with his eyes still closed and pulled her down on him so she was lying directly on top of him.  
  
"Nooo, Tristan. We have to go to Paris'. Apparently Tyler is going to pick her up for a date at 9 and she needs our help. Come on, up up." Rory said, climbing off of Tristan's bed and looking for her shoes.   
  
Tristan got up and went to his closet, looking for a shirt to put on. "I'm going to have to change my cell phone number at the rate Paris is heading..." Tristan joked, while taking a baby blue Hollister sweater off a hanger and slipping it on top of his wife beater.   
  
Rory laughed as she began to look through Tristan's clothes. "Rory... what are you doing?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Looking for a hoodie, jacket, ect." Rory told him as she said, "a ha!" And slipped a dark blue Nautica hoodie over her head.   
  
"Baby... I'm not going to have any clothes left with the rate YOU'RE going..." Tristan said, placing his hands on her hips from behind her and leading her down the steps of his home.  
  
"Yes, but Tris... you know I look better in your clothes than you do..." Rory said, as she hopped into the passenger seat of his beloved Jaguar.  
  
"Just because you look hot in them doesn't mean you have to wear them all the time..." Tristan said, before he pulled his car into the Gellar's driveway, 2 minute away from his own.   
  
"Actually Tris, that's exactly what it means." Rory said as she ran up the steps to the Gellar mansion and rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer the door.  
  
  
  
Paris was sitting on her bed when she heard the doorbell ring. Flying out of her room she ran down the stairs while screaming, "I'll get it!" to the maid. She answered the door out of breath to find a rather amused Tristan and a smiling Rory.  
  
"Hey Paris. You're... um... what exactly are we here for again?" Rory asked, looking at Tristan, instead of Paris for her answer.  
  
"Something about Tyler..." Tristan said, glancing at an annoyed Paris.  
  
"Paris... we can't very well help if you won't move out of the way and let us in the door." Tristan said, pushing his way past Paris and pulling Rory in through the door.  
  
Shutting the door, Paris turned around and led them up the steps, mainly talking to Rory. "I have nothing to wear! Pink makes my head look small. All my clothes are basically dull... I have no perfect top... I don't have make up... Rory! HELP!" Paris said, beginning to sound more like Madeline and Louise than she had ever wanted.   
  
Trying not to laugh, Rory walked into Paris' large closet. "Paris... I remember having this conversation somewhere... now where was it? Oh yes... at my house... before you date with Tristan." Rory said laughing, the subject not being a serious situation anymore. In fact, they were all busting up when Rory heard the doorbell ring.   
  
Glancing at the clock, Paris' eyes widened. It was already 8:45 and Tyler had that annoying habit of being early. Before Paris could comment, however, Rory stepped in.  
  
"Tris, baby... go run downstairs and take Tyler to the game room or something, okay? Tell him Paris will be down in about 30 minutes. Okay? Please, thank you." Rory said, pushing him out the door and turning her attention back to Paris.  
  
"Normally I'd have you ready in about 10 minutes, but considering I don't have my pretty stick... aka the Eldest Loralei, we're going to need longer... first lets pick out the outfit..." Rory said, stepping into Paris' closet.  
  
Tristan jogged down the steps and flung the door open to reveal a rather nervous Tyler. "What are you so nervous about Jones'? Never gone on a date before?" Tristan laughed, letting him in.  
  
"What are you doing here DuGrey?" Tyler asked, looking around the front parlor.  
  
"Well, in the middle of my sleeping... I hear my cell phone ringing. Then I feel something crawl over me to get the phone. Then I hear people speaking and then Rory is attacking me. She's telling me I need to get up because you asked Paris out and Paris needed Rory's help on getting ready... therefore leading me here... We'll probably tag along on your little date tonight, considering Paris will talk about something school related if we're not there to break the ice." Tristan said, leading Tyler down the hallway to the entertainment room.  
  
"Oh..." Was all Tyler said, before plopping down onto the couch as Tristan began to flip through the channels. "This is going to be awhile, isn't it?"   
  
Tristan laughed, "You have no idea... If Loralei were here, it'd be so much easier. But, you have the youngest of the Gilmore's here this evening and she isn't as quick as Loralei..." Tristan said, "You might want to get comfortable."   
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Rory had Paris' outfit picked out and her makeup was done. Now she was working on her hair.  
  
"Rory..." Paris began to ask, however Rory interrupted her. "Tristan and I are already planning on tagging along with the two of you to go see Pirates of the Caribbean at 10:10 at Hartford Showplace 12." Rory said, smiling reassuringly at her.  
  
"Thanks, Ror." Paris said, several minutes later when her hair was also done.   
  
"What are friends for?" Rory asked, smiling at Paris. "We should probably get downstairs. It's almost 9:20 and if I know Tristan, he's probably half asleep." Rory laughed, heading out the door.  
  
  
  
Tyler was sitting on the couch when he heard Rory and Paris approaching. Turning around slowly, his breath got caught in his throat. He never thought he would describe Paris Gellar as beautiful, but as she slowly approached him with a look of doubt on her face, he couldn't think of any other adjective to fit her. She was simply stunning...  
  
Paris was wearing a pair of light blue hip huggers that she had gotten from Weathervane her last trip to the mall with Louise. She had on a dark blue long-sleeved top with a low v-neck, a white tank top underneath it. She had on a bit of a light blue eyeshadow on Crimson Passion lipstick, just a shade darker than her natural color. He hair was partly up and slightly curly, with the help of a curling iron.  
  
"Hello, Tyler." Paris said, approaching him.  
  
"You look... you look, beautiful." Tyler had finally gotten out, after much tripping over those 3 words.   
  
Paris ducked her head slightly as her cheeks began to grow hot. "Thank you. Are you ready to go?" Paris asked.  
  
"Yeah... Tristan and Rory are going to tag along, is that okay?" Tyler asked.   
  
"Oh, that's fine." Paris said, mouthing 'thank you' to Tristan and Rory before allowing Tyler to lead her out the door.  
  
"Gellar actually looked kind of hot." Tristan commented once they were safely in his Jaguar. "How'd you get her to dress like that?"   
  
Rory looked at him, her face displaying angry while her eyes gave away the playfulness. "Tristan Janlan DuGrey... did you just tell me you thought another girl looked hot?!" Rory asked, incredulously. Shaking her head smiling, "She did look pretty though... And surprisingly I didn't have to fight her anything... she told me to pick out an outfit and I said okay." Rory said smiling.  
  
"Thank you for doing this for them, Tris. It really means a lot to Paris." Rory said, leaning over to kiss Tristan on the cheek.  
  
"I know, it's not a problem. Now lets go... if we leave me unattended for 10 more minutes than necessary they might not be able to remove their eyes from one another." Tristan joked, backing out of the Gellar's driveway and heading over to the Hartford Mall.  
  
"Tristan... when we get to the mall... will you buy me a cup of coffee?" Rory asked, smiling sweetly over at him. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:  
  
As the four teenagers emerged from the movie theater with the usher, Rory was laughing uncontrollably, Paris looked more embarrassed then she had ever been in her life, Tristan's arm was wrapped around Rory's waist from behind, pulling her back against him while he tried to subdue his laughing, and Tyler's eyes were amused although his laughing died down when he saw how embarrassed his girlfriend was.  
  
'Wait... girlfriend?!' Tyler thought to himself, a smile forming on his lips. 'Is she my girlfriend? I'll have to ask her later...'  
  
After the four were escorted out of the movie, they made their way to the food court because Rory had decided all that had taken her energy and she would die in roughly 4 minutes if she didn't get an extra large cup of coffee in her, stat.  
  
After sitting at a table in the food court, Tyler and Tristan went up to the Starbucks to get Rory and Paris something to drink and eat.  
  
"So... is this going well?" Paris asked, her face still flushed.  
  
Rory laughed. "Yes, Paris, it's going very well..." Rory informed the girl, smiling brightly.   
  
In line, Tyler looked at Tristan. "Is this going well?"  
  
Turning his head away from the menu, Tristan glanced at the fidgeting boy beside him, grinning. "Yes, Tyler, this date is going very well..."   
  
Around midnight, the two couples parted ways. Rory reminded Paris that she'd see her bright and early tomorrow morning and told Paris not to bother with the coffee because when she got there they were heading immediately to Luke's for breakfast with her mom.   
  
Tyler pulled into Paris' driveway at 12:13 and put the car in park. Hopping out he ran to her side and opened the door for her, grabbed her hand and helped her out.   
  
Walking her to the door, his hand stayed wrapped in hers.   
  
"I had a lot of fun tonight, Gellar." Tyler Jones told Paris, releasing her hand to brush a piece of hair out of her face.   
  
Paris blushed. "I had a lot of fun, t..." She was cut off however by Tyler pulling her to him and attacking her lips with his.   
  
Wrapping her arms around him she pulled herself to him and kissed him back, exploring his mouth with her tongue as he fought to explore hers.   
  
They pulled away a few minutes later on account of needing to breathe and for once, Paris Gellar was speechless...   
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Tyler asked her when he could find his voice again.  
  
"Yes." Paris found herself blurting out. What was it about Tyler Jones that made her forget about Jamie and just keep telling him yes to things...? Oh well... I'll call Jamie and break up with him tomorrow...  
  
Paris thought as she flew herself back into Tyler's arms and attacked his lips with hers once more.   
  
As Tristan pulled into the Gilmore's driveway at 12:21 he noticed that Loralei's jeep wasn't sitting in the driveway. "Where's Loralei?" Tristan asked, turning off his car and walking to Rory's side to let her out.   
  
"Oh... I think she went to my grandparents to look for something... although I think that was code for, I'm going to your grandparents to have sex with my boyfriend in their bed because I haven't done that since you were consumed..." Rory joked.   
  
Tristan chuckled at his girlfriend as he walked up the steps and took a seat on the porch swing. Rory sat down beside him and turned so her feet were on the swing. Tristan slung one arm over her waist and rested the other against the armrest so Rory could lay her head against it. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his own and got lost in her mouth as the butterflies in his stomach soared.   
  
Rory smiled into his kiss, she couldn't believe that she was sitting on her porch, past midnight, making out with her boyfriend, Tristan DuGrey.   
  
When Tristan's cell phone began to ring at 1 he flipped it open expecting Paris. His eyes widened when he noticed it was his father. "Shit..." He said, pulling away from Rory's warm embrace and standing up to answer his phone.  
  
"Hello?" Tristan asked cautiously.  
  
"Tristan, son, where are you?" Christian DuGrey asked his son, no trace of anger in his voice.  
  
"I'm at Rory's." Tristan said, knowing his father would except this answer.  
  
"Oh, tell her your mother and I send our love... but you need to be getting home, it's late." Christian said, hanging up before another word was spoken.  
  
Shutting his phone, Tristan walked over to Rory for one last kiss.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow night around 6." Tristan told her as he pulled her up and pushed her in the direction of her front door.   
  
Before Rory went in the door, she grabbed Tristan's arm and pulled him to her once more. Pulling away, she grinned. "I love you." She said, going inside and shutting the door just after Tristan yelled that he loved her, too.   
  
Rory awoke to the ringing phone at 7:30 and groaned. Rolling over she answered her cell phone without reading the caller id... which was a mistake she would later find out...  
  
"Rory..." A male voice said, the sadness he was feeling trembled in his voice.  
  
"Jamie, hi. What's wrong?" Rory asked, even though she knew what was wrong.  
  
"Paris broke up with me... and I just wanted to know why... I didn't expect the answer she gave me." Jamie said.  
  
"Jamie, I'm so sorry about Tyler... but she really likes him." Rory said.  
  
"Tyler? Who the hell is Tyler?" Jamie asked, anger the only thing apparent now.  
  
"Oh... You mean Paris broke up with you for a different reason?" Rory asked, feeling horrible.  
  
"She said she couldn't stand being away from me and it killed her to only see me once every few weeks so she was ending it because she wanted me to be happy... and she said she never loved me and that maybe everything was a mistake since we couldn't make it worse... she never said anything about another guy, Rory." Jamie said, almost screaming.  
  
"Sorry Jamie, I got to go..." Rory said as she hung up and rolled out of bed so she could wake up Loralei so they could get ready and be ready to go to breakfast when Paris got there.  
  
Walking up the steps, Rory found Loralei sleeping in her clothes on top of the covers... Rory laughed. She knew she heard someone come into the house at 3:30...  
  
Walking over to the bed, she leaned down and screamed "FIRE!" in her mother's ear. She laughed as Loralei flew out of the bed and hit the floor.   
  
"Long night?" Rory joked, "Get up mommy! Paris is going to be here in about an hour and then we're going to breakfast so you need to get in the shower so you can be beautiful and clean smelling for Luke." Rory announced, bouncing out of Loralei's room and down the steps, around the corner, and into her bathroom.  
  
At 8:59 Paris pulled into the Gilmore's driveway. Cutting the engine to her car she pulled the key out of the ignition and tossed it carelessly into her purse along with her other possessions such as her newly charged cell phone, money, license... the essentials.   
  
Walking around to the trunk, she pulled out her over night bag, her dress that was in a bag, and a movie that she figured they could watch sometime today or tonight. Shutting the trunk, she made her way up the steps and opened the door to the Gilmore's home, making her way to Rory's room.   
  
Walking in, she noticed Rory and Loralei were sitting on Rory's bed taking about the night before.   
  
"Hey." Paris said as she sat her bag down.  
  
"Hey, I was just telling mom about last night..." Rory said, laughing at Paris' expression.  
  
"I can't believe I missed you guys getting thrown out of the movies...I'm so upset!" Loralei pouted, but then laughed as she saw the image of Rory attempting to teach little kids how to slide down the isles without getting rug burn, Paris talking to her imaginary friend about how sexy Johnny Depp was, and Tristan and Tyler trying to get "money for the poor".   
  
"It was embarrassing... I can't get over the fact that the three of them talked me into doing ANY of that!" Paris said, her eyes widening a little at the memory...  
  
"I'm hungry..." Loralei blurted out.  
  
"Mom, you lie. You just want to see Luke... but okay, lets go..." Rory said, eagerly jumping off her bed because she was eager to get some coffee into her.  
  
As the three girls made their way out of the house and down the street, Loralei turned towards Paris. "Tell me about Tyler..." She teased.  
  
Paris blushed, but began to talk about him... "He is so cute... and sweet... and a good kisser..." Paris blushed, getting both Loralei's attention.  
  
As they walked to Luke's they urged the girl to go on. They could all tell today was going to be a great day... 


End file.
